


Various RWBY Weight Gain Shorts

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Just gonna make this a pool to dump various RWBY weight gain shorts of varying lengths.Yes, weight gain. Fatties. That stuff. Don't like, don't read.
Kudos: 1





	Various RWBY Weight Gain Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Team RWBY has to help Weiss get ready for the prom. Here's hoping that goes well when she's put on a liiiiittle weight.

The atmosphere in team RWBY was almost like that of a hive filled with busy bees. The members working efficiently and upon a strict schedule. Tonight was the night of Beacon’s dance and the girls were ready for the big party. 

Well, three of the four could be ready within minutes. The final member, Weiss Schnee, would face some difficulty if not for her friends. Weiss had been dealing with…certain issues. Thanks to Beacon’s high quality and plentiful food, Weiss had just put on a freshman fifteen. Just a little pudge on her tummy, that’s all. Weiss did not see it like that and was cast into utter despair. This led to stress eating which led to more despair which led to more stress eating. Suffice it to say, Weiss’s weight skyrocketed and she became the fattest person in Beacon, barely able to waddle through its halls. Still, everyone did their best to improve her mood and support their friend. They were all banking on the prom helping her out of this funk, and they felt that Weiss was hoping for that too considering she finally accepted an offer from Jaune to take her. 

Now the big night had arrived and the team was doing their best to ensure Weiss looked her best. The hefty heiress was currently seated in front of a large vanity mirror, the two chairs beneath her massive bottom thankfully holding up for the time being. Yang had to step on her tippy toes just to reach over Weiss’s posterior, the pudgy cheeks nearly large enough to fill a two-person couch. Wrapped around the blonde’s left wrist were hair ties and in her right hand was a brush. Given that Yang took such good care of her own hair, she was in charge of ensuring Weiss’s hair was dazzling for the prom. She took care not to yank or tug, leaning in as close as she could manage to ensure everything was perfect. To maintain balance though, Yang did occasionally hand to rest her hand on a thick roll of back fat, the texture feeling surprisingly soft. 

“Jeez Weiss…I-I mean uh.” Yang tried to correct herself as she heard a huff from Weiss. “Well I mean I don’t want to come off as rude or anything. Really it’s kinda fascinating how someone can get so huuu- er I mean plush! That’s the word!” Yang continued, not exactly making her words any less embarrassing. They were truthful though, Yang was continuously surprised at Weiss’s growth. The very back rolls her hands were brushing seemed as large as throw pillows. They were as soft as marshmallow fluff as well…it sort of made Yang want to squeeze them. Though she silenced those emotions as she didn’t want to go to the dance wearing a block of ice.

“Thank you for calling me plush,” Weiss murmured sarcastically and crossed her heavy arms across her less than expanded chest. She had slowly begun to come around to her weight. This didn’t mean she was sold on it, but Weiss could recognize that those around her were trying to help and she knew she should do so as well. Her eyes glanced down over her front, seeing the gelatinous masses of her arms which served to cover her breasts. One feature that had especially embarrassed her early on. Weiss vividly remembered a few sneers directed towards her when her arms happened to jiggle during combat practice. The jiggles only grew more frequent and persistent as Weiss’s arms bloated and swelled to the size of pillows. ‘I just don’t get it. My entire body ends up massive, but for some reason, my boobs barely get bigger.’ Weiss sighed, feeling she might be able to put up with her obese form if she were given just a little additional mass to her chest. 

“Eyes up,” Blake said and poked Weiss’s second chin. The surprisingly fashionable faunus was in charge of Weiss’s makeup. Seeing as she needed to be close enough to Weiss to properly apply the cosmetics, Blake was forced to sit atop her friend’s belly. There was plenty of room seeing as Weiss’s gut was large enough to droop well past her knees. It also seemed to be pleasantly comfortable and squishy, Blake’s butt sinking into the doughy mass. “Thank you,” She murmured and began applying mascara to Weiss. No one gave Blake credit for her makeup skills, but on all special occasions, she took care of it for all of her team members. It took only minutes to finish, Blake hopping off of Weiss’s belly and giving it a gentle pat. “Now all we have to do is wait for Ruby to finish ironing your dress…or start getting you on your feet…”

Yang cracked her knuckles and placed her hands under Weiss’s arms, the fat squishing between her fingers. “Ready?” She asked and smiled as Weiss groaned nervously.

“Do we have to do this now? I’m sure we’ve got plenty of time.” Weiss tried to counter as Blake took hold of her hands. “I just get tired so easily and o-ow hey don’t just start pulling me like that!” Weiss complained as her teammates started to push and pull in tandem. She felt Yang’s hands sink into her arms only to switch to pressing into her back. Weiss was so embarrassed that she couldn’t even make eye contact with Blake.

After a few minutes of excruciating effort, Weiss was upright and seemingly just as exhausted as Blake and Yang. Despite their exhaustion, Yang was quickly back to straightening Weiss’s hair which had gotten slightly disheveled while Blake was dabbing sweat from the heiress’s face. They had to ensure all their hard work was preserved for a little while longer.

“It’s ready!” Ruby exclaimed and lifted a shining blue dress that seemed large enough to cover a hippo. “Alright team RWBY, position F!” Ruby said as Yang moved one of Weiss’s chair out of the way before she and Blake lifted the girl’s arms up. Ruby smiled and rushed forward. Ruby used the chair to leap into the air, sliding the dress over Weiss in one swift movement.

The trio of thin girls then got to work tucking the dress into various rolls of fat, slipping the hem over Weiss’s belly, and ensuring her booty was covered. With that, Weiss was as ready as she was ever going to be. All they had to do was get her to the dance itself…through their dorm’s door…the one that was less than half of Weiss’s width.

“You three have a plan for the door…right?” Weiss asked only for silence in response. “I…might be a little late.”

THE END


End file.
